


Little Reminder

by CloudKitsune



Series: Reliability with Friendship [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Bento Sharing, Fluff, Includes Fanart, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudKitsune/pseuds/CloudKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato notices that Jyou is skipping lunch... And he's got a plan to make sure he doesn't continue with this bad streak!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Reminder

**Little Reminder**

\-----  
Pairing(s): Jyouto, hinted Koumi(but not really)

Summary: Yamato notices that Jyou is skipping lunch... And he's got a plan to make sure he doesn't continue with this bad streak! Jyouto fluff  
\-----

Ishida Yamato noticed lately that Kido Jyou was skipping lunch, nose constantly buried in a large, medical book. The blonde had shrugged it off at first, thinking it would just be an one time thing, but it wasn't. Day after day, Jyou would be spotted somewhere on the school grounds, if not cooped up in a classroom, studying instead of eating lunch. Yamato gave a few rants on the subject to the others, which Taichi responded with an uncaring shrug as he stole some of Yamato's homemade bento, not wanting to even _touch_ his mother's cooking in fear of food poisoning. Sora even told him to let it go, that it was Jyou's own business to do what he will. But Koushirou....

"He's probably just forgetting," the rusty redhead boy explained calmly as he continued to type on the school's computer, snagging information needed and filling in gaping codes that were either half or barely complete.

"Forgetting?" Yamato repeated, arching a brow at the shorter teen, arms crossed as his hips jutted a bit femininely to the side; at least Koushirou believed.

"That's right," Koushirou nodded, "I happen to do it myself quite frequently. I get so caught up in work, I forget the time. Even my own stomach. Luckily, I have Mimi calling my 'phone every time it's lunch here, so I'm forced to put a halt in my processing to refuel. I'm sure that's all that Jyou needs. A little reminder of some kind would probably do."

"A little reminder, huh?" Yamato hummed as a slow, sly smile curled his lips as an idea began to play out in his mind's eye. Koushirou couldn't help to smile nervously back at the almost evil expression darkening the blonde's face. _'Sorry, Jyou...'_ the rusty redhead thought as he silently watched Yamato rush off with a skip in his step.

\--

Jyou gave a violent sneeze, surprising himself as he hadn't felt even a tickle of warning before it erupted. Glancing around as he wiped his nose with a napkin, the blunette wondered if someone was talking about him... _'Ahah, that's silly,'_ Jyou thought with a shake of his head, turning back to the open book at his desk. Superstition wasn't something a future doctor should be concerned about.

"JYOU!!!!" the usually beautiful voice of one Ishida Yamato boomed loudly throughout the classroom and hallway, along with the extremely loud slam of the door being thrown open as the blonde entered the room Jyou was occupying. It wasn't a surprise Kido Jyou was found stone stiff, eyes widely locked onto Yamato, glasses almost falling off his nose when he gave a jump of a start in his seat, book accidentally slammed closed and spot lost...

"There you are," Yamato spoke at a much nicer tone, obviously putting on the charm as he smiled sweetly at the blunette, a slight sway in his hips as he calmly made his way over to Jyou's desk. Leaning half a hip on the counter top, the blonde chirped almost innocently, "I got something for you~!"

"W-w-w-what?" Jyou stuttered before he finished with a yelp, eyes still large and wild with panic that was still racing in his veins. How Yamato could look so _calm_ after _that_ entrance was oddly amazing in the youngest Kido's eyes.

"Be-n-to~!" Yamato sing-sung as he held out said bento, still wrapped neatly in a deep blue cloth with white rabbits decorating it. Placing the box onto the now closed book, he continued, "I made it, you know, so eat it _all_ up! I'll even wait here and watch♥"

Despite the obvious sweetness to Yamato's tone and stance, Jyou couldn't ignore the screaming 'WARNING! WARNING!' in the back of his head. It was one of those moments when the other chosen had a hard time at reading the blonde, but knowing, deep down in their guts, that one false move would cost them an arm and a limb... Well, that, and watching Taichi's own experiences in doing everything _wrong_. Gulping nervously, Jyou shakily picked up the bento, stuttering out a shaky, "Th-thank you..."

"Forget that, eat!" Yamato ordered, smile dropping to exchange it with a worried frown. Watching as the other teen tentatively took a bite, the smile returned in a full out beam as a look of pleasurable surprise over took Jyou's face. With a sudden flourish, Jyou began to shuffle the food down his throat, though in a slightly more neat way one can shuffle food, at least compared to Yagami Taichi. Pleased when most of the food began to vanish, Yamato got back onto his feet and almost skipped out of the classroom.

"W-wait!"

Stopping in his almost-prance, Yamato glanced over his shoulder with a purely confused expression, wondering what the blunette had to say that he'd call out with a mouth full of food and looking incredibly silly doing so. "Yes?"

"Um..." swallowing the food he almost forgot about, Jyou nervously asked, a light blush on his cheeks, "Why did you...?"

"Give you my bento?" Yamato finished, smiling cutely, a blush powdered his own cheeks as he proudly announced, "Get use to it, Jyou. I'm not letting you skip out on lunch anymore so, I hope you like my food. You'll get sick of it by the time we graduate."

With a chuckle, that sounded so close to a giggle if one _really_ listened, Yamato once again bounded off, to inform Koushirou his little reminder suggestion was working like a charm. Left alone, Jyou couldn't fight off the raging blush that now claimed his whole face, burning it an embarrassing tomato red. And to think this would be a daily thing until _after_ they've graduated...

 _'Yamato is going to be the death of me...'_ Jyou sighed, glancing down at the empty bento box that sat harmlessly atop his medical book. _'But... I guess I could get use to this,'_ the blunette reasoned, a large smile winning over as he adjusted his glasses back up his nose. Gently setting the empty bento box, re-wrapped, to the side so he could open his book for some more studying, Jyou decided it wouldn't be so bad after all.

\--

  
**owari**


End file.
